


I Found Your Phone

by bellafarella



Series: 11 AU's for my boo's [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Challenge - Fic!February, Crushes, Fic!February, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Bar, Lapdance, M/M, Mickey's POV.. sort of, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found their phone in a library book. AU</p><p>OR this summary is shit and more things actually happen..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found Your Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moirabartons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moirabartons/gifts).



> This next au is for Jam :D I adore you! You are so sweet and I love getting your random messages on kik and just us complaining about work and gushing over Noel and the show <3 Thanks for being such a great person and talking to me! :p I hope you enjoy this!! 
> 
> P.s. I was clearly listening to 'Move like you stole it' near the end... you'll know where ;)

Found this au here

* * *

Mickey has been working at the campus library since he started out as a freshman. He started out just to earn some money and figured it’d be easier to work on campus than off but he ended up really liking it. He loves the quiet that comes with being in the library.

 

Mickey was now almost finished his junior year at the University of Chicago. All year he couldn’t help but notice this one guy who came in every Monday mornings, Wednesday and Thursday evenings. Those were the days Mickey worked and the days the redhead came in. He didn’t know if he was there every other day but on those days it was like clockwork. 

 

Mickey soon developed a crush on him. He found out his name is Ian Gallagher but only because he’s come to him a few times to check books out or book study rooms, things like that. He also knew that he was a freshman. Those were the only things he knew of the guy but he couldn’t help but wonder more. Obviously he was attracted to him and that was the initial reason for the crush but watching him three days a week and getting to talk to him, very briefly, he started to wonder what Ian did on the days Mickey wasn’t working. Was he at the library? Was he working? Was he in his dorm? Was he out with friends or a girlfriend or boyfriend? Mickey didn’t even know if Ian was gay, that might be something he should figure out, make this crush a little more healthy than it was.

 

 

It was the end of the semester and the library was packed with students cramming for finals that week. Mickey loved that he was an art major, all his finals were him drawing in class and he had a natural talent for it. 

 

It was ten am on Monday morning and as schedule Ian came into the library with a full backpack and a couple books in his arms. Mickey just starting an hour ago. 

 

Ian hadn’t checked out any books, just having his course books with him, so he went straight to one of those individual seats and dumped his things on the table. He lay out all his things and got to work. 

 

Mickey stayed at his post, occasionally checking on Ian, who kept his head in his books. 

 

 

At one point Mickey saw Ian get up and grab a thesaurus that wasn’t being used from a table nearby before going back to his studies.

 

 

A couple hours later Mickey was walking around cleaning up books that were left on the tables. As he did so he saw Ian hastily grabbed his books throwing them in his bag before he was rushing out of the library. Mickey sighed and went to his table to grab the thesaurus to put away.

 

Mickey picked it up and something fell out of it and onto the ground. Mickey looked down to see a cell phone. Ian must have forgotten it in the book. 

 

Mickey picked it up and clicked on the button at the bottom of the iPhone. The screen lit up to show a picture of Ian and some girl, both grinning. 

 

Mickey went back to his spot behind the counter and left the phone on the desk next to him. He figure Ian would call it somehow when he figured out he lost it or he’d come back here to look for it. Mickey would try to call someone on the phone but it was locked. 

 

 

 

Mickey had about a half hour left before he would be done work at five when the forgotten phone started to vibrate loudly on the desk.

 

Mickey picked it up to see that it said ‘Unknown’ calling. He walked to the back room and answering the phone. 

 

“Hello?” Mickey asked as he entered the back room. 

 

“Oh thank fuck you found my phone!” Ian exclaimed, clearly relieved.

 

“I found your phone,” Mickey stated.

 

“Can I meet you to pick it up?” Ian asked.

 

“Come by the library, it’s where you forgot it,” Mickey said.

 

Ian groaned, “I knew it. Okay, I’ll be there soon. Where can I find you?”

 

“I work here so I’ll be at the desk,” Mickey said.

 

“The dark haired guy with the blue eyes?” Ian asked.

 

Mickey blushed despite himself. He said, “Uh, yeah.”

 

“Okay, great. I’ll be there soon. Thank you,” Ian said.

 

“Yeah,” Mickey said before they hung up. Mickey smiled to himself before walking back out to finish off the rest of his shift. He couldn’t help but think over Ian’s words. ‘The dark haired guy with the blue eyes’ just kept replaying in his mind. After the fiftieth time, Mickey realized Ian just probably knew who worked here since he was always in here and he shouldn’t feel that special for Ian knowing who he was. Mickey was also the only guy who worked in the library on those days.

 

 

A few minutes before Mickey was to punch out and leave, Ian came strolling back into the library. He looked to the desk and saw Mickey sitting there, a computer to his right. Ian smiled and walked over to the desk.

 

“Hey,” Ian said, still smiling.

 

“Hey,” Mickey said. He picked up the phone from where it sat next to his keyboard and put it on the countertop in front of Ian.

 

“Thank you so much,” Ian said relieved to have it back.

 

Mickey shrugged, “It’s fine, I was cleaning and picked up the thesaurus you were using and it fell out.”

 

“I’m so stupid. I’ve been so stressed out for finals and I just had one when I realized I didn’t have my phone. I probably just flunked that exam since I couldn’t stop thinking about my phone,” Ian said with a dry laugh.

 

“I’m sure you did fine. You’re always in here studying…” Mickey trailed off.

 

“So you remember me?” Ian said with a smirk. He leaned his elbows on the countertop, looking at Mickey intently.

 

“Hard not to,” Mickey said. He looked back at his computer and saw that it was now five and he could finally leave. 

 

Mickey got up and Ian said, “Where you going?”

 

“I’m done, man, gonna go punch out and get the fuck out of here,” Mickey said. He went to the back and got his things before walking back out and seeing that Ian was still there. Mickey couldn’t help but smile at that.

 

“You’re still here,” Mickey said passing by him.

 

“I am,” Ian said. He followed Mickey out of the library.

 

The exited the library and Mickey said, “How’d you call your phone without a phone? I haven’t seen any public phones anywhere but by the L.”

 

“I used my best friends phone,” Ian said. He took out his phone from his pocket and showed Mickey his background, “That’s her.”

 

“Not your girlfriend,” Mickey couldn’t help but say.

 

“God no,” Ian said, “I mean, I love her and she’s pretty but definitely not my type.”

 

“What is your type?” Mickey asked. Ian was still following him so he figure just go with it.

 

“Dark hair, blue eyes, crude tattooed knuckles, works in the campus library…” Ian trailed off.

 

Mickey looked at Ian stopping near a random classroom. “Me?” He asked.

 

“That a problem?” Ian asked leaning against the wall.

 

Mickey shrugged. He continued walking in the direction of his dorm building. They exited the building and Ian continued to follow him.

 

“Can I take you out?” Ian asked stopping Mickey from entering his dorm building.

 

“You asking me on a date?” Mickey asked, eyebrows raised.

 

“Yeah,” Ian smirked, “After all… I haven’t been going to the library solely study.” 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the blush creeping up his neck. “Don’t you have finals?” 

 

“After finals. My last one is on Friday,” Ian said.

 

“So Friday?” Mickey asked.

 

“I’m working ten to two but we can get dinner before and you can come by the club I work at… Have a drink on me?” Ian asked tentatively.

 

“Alright,” Mickey said, “I finish at five.” 

 

Ian grinned as he watched Mickey enter the dorm building. 

 

 

 

Friday rolled around and Ian came by the library a couple minutes before five. He looked ridiculously good. He had on tight dark, blue jeans and a plaid black and white shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearms. His hair was slicked back but a strand or two kept falling in front of his face.

 

“Hey,” Ian said walking up to the counter in front of Mickey.

 

“Hey,” Mickey said back. 

 

“So I know this great restaurant not too far from my work that we could go to,” Ian said.

 

Mickey nodded. He got up and went to get his things before meeting Ian at the counter. 

 

“You look good,” Ian said looking Mickey up and down appreciatively. Mickey had on tight black jeans and a tight in all the right places, long sleeved white shirt. 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes at him. “Alright Casanova, let’s go,” He said lightly shoving Ian toward the exit.

 

Ian laughed and followed Mickey out. 

 

 

As they waited for the L Mickey said, “Where do you work anyway?”

 

“The FairyTale in Boystown,” Ian said. 

 

“Seriously?” Mickey asked a bit shocked. With how hard Ian seems to put in at school he didn’t really peg him for working at that club. He then said, “Never seen you there.”

 

“I must not have been working cause you would have seen me,” Ian winked. The train pulled up and they got on when the doors opened.

 

 

Mickey didn’t bring the topic back up and on the ride over they talked about school. Mickey said he had a year left as an Art major, Ian said he was studying English Lit as his major, Ian said that he lived in an apartment off campus with his brother Lip, and Mickey said that he lived in the dorms with a roommate who was barely even there. Mickey asked if Ian went to the library every day and Ian said just the days Mickey worked to which Mickey couldn’t help but smile and blush. 

 

They got off the train and walked the few blocks to the restaurant.

 

Once they were seated, Ian told Mickey the few things he’s tried there and what was good. They ordered their food and actually had an amazing time. They talked, they laughed, they flirted. Mickey was really surprised to be having such a great time on a date. He didn’t do dates. 

 

Once they finished their meals Ian said, “I’m having a great time with you.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Mickey said before muttering, “Surprisingly.”

 

“Why’s it surprising?” Ian furrowed his brows.

 

“I don’t do dates,” Mickey shrugged.

 

“But you said yes to me,” Ian pointed out.

 

“Clearly,” Mickey chuckled waving his hand in between them.

 

“I meant, why did you say yes to me than? Since you don’t do dates,” Ian clarified.

 

Mickey picked up the dessert menu that the waitress had brought over and said instead, “You getting dessert?”

 

Ian put Mickey’s menu down. He looked him in the eye and said, “Mickey, why’d you say yes to a date with me?”

 

“We seriously gotta do this?” Mickey asked annoyed.

 

When Ian gave him a ‘what do you think’ look he said, “You’re the hot guy who comes in to the library on all my shifts, for a year. I said yes cause I wanted to get to know you and not just crush on you cause of your fucking looks.”

 

“You have a crush on me?” Ian asked, shit eating grin in place.

 

Mickey flipped him the bird and Ian laughed. He said, “Well, why do you think I came in on all the days you worked? That first time I saw you I literally came in every day that week just to figure out what days you were there.”

 

Mickey chuckled and said, “You’re more pathetic than I am.”

 

“Fuck off,” Ian said with a laugh, “You’re hot and have a perfect ass. Blame me for wanting to ask you out?”

 

“I guess not… My ass is pretty perfect,” Mickey smirked.

 

 

They skipped on dessert and Ian payed their dinner before they headed out into the warm Chicago air.

 

“You didn’t have to pay, man,” Mickey said taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it, taking a deep puff. 

 

“I asked you out. You can get the next one,” Ian said with a smirk. 

 

“Oh yeah? We already going on a second date?” Mickey asked. He chuckled and passed the cigarette to Ian who took a lungful of smoke in before passing it back over to Mickey.

 

“Definitely,” Ian stated proudly.

 

Mickey laughed and shook his head at Ian. He followed him the few blocks or so over to the club. Mickey finished off his smoke and they entered the club. 

 

Ian still had about a half hour before he was to start so they went to the bar and Ian ordered them both a beer. It was easy being with Ian. There weren’t any awkward silences and conversation just flowed with him. They had an easy banter and Ian took any chance to flirt with him, which he really liked if he was being honest.

 

“I gotta get ready, I hope you stick around,” Ian said getting up from the stool.

 

“Yeah, alright,” Mickey said finishing off his beer.

 

Ian waved over the bartender. When he came Ian said, “Take care of him tonight, okay?” pointing to Mickey.

 

“You got it,” The bartender said to Ian. 

 

Ian winked at Mickey before heading off to get ready for work. Mickey asked the bartender for another beer before he would switch over to the harder stuff.

 

After he got his beer he felt someone run their hand over his back. He turned to give the person shit before he saw that it was Ian. Ian in gold booty shorts and a fake tie around his neck, hanging over his naked chest.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Mickey muttered. He shamelessly took all of Ian in. 

 

“Like what you see, big guy?” Ian said seductively. He ran a hand up Mickey’s thigh. 

 

“You’re a dancer,” Mickey stated.

 

Ian pressed both his palms on Mickey’s thighs and moved in closer. He said in his ear, “Enjoy the view,” before moving away and winking at him. 

 

Ian sauntered off and climbed up on a small stage. He began to dance to the beat of the music and Mickey could not take his eyes off of him. He was definitely enjoying the view, maybe a little too much.

 

 

Mickey finished two more beers and one Jack Daniels neat before Ian came over to sit next to him.

 

“Break time,” Ian said. The bartender came over and gave Ian a bottle of water who chugged half of it in one drink.

 

“How long you got?” Mickey asked.

 

“Fifteen minutes,” Ian said looking at Mickey.

 

Mickey nodded. Ian turned his body to face Mickey completely, their knees touching. He said, “You having fun?”

 

Mickey took a sip of his second Jack neat before saying, “I do have a nice view to look at.” 

 

Ian chuckled. He said with a grin, “So do I.”

 

“Yeah, a room full of geriatric viagroids,” Mickey scoffed.

 

“You’re the only one I see,” Ian said.

 

Mickey laughed, “God, that was so fucking cheesy.”

 

Ian laughed as well, “I know but I couldn’t help it.”

 

Mickey shook his head at him. Ian put a hand on Mickey’s thigh and asked, “You gonna stick around a bit longer?”

 

“That an invitation?” Mickey asked.

 

“Maybe,” Ian smiled.

 

“You not leaving with one of your dying fans over there?” Mickey asked tilting his head to the crowd of guys who were practically gawking at Ian.

 

“Don’t make me be cheesy again,” Ian said with a laugh. He then said, “I’d like to take you home.”

 

“Than I’ll stick around,” Mickey said.

 

“Great,” Ian grinned. He finished off his water and went off to the bathroom before getting back to work.

 

 

It was almost time to leave when Ian came up to Mickey much like he did when he started work that night. He turned Mickey around on his stool and pressed himself up against Mickey’s legs.

 

“How about a dance, big guy?” Ian asked in his ear before playfully biting on his earlobe.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mickey muttered. Ian smiled before kissing Mickey’s jaw. 

 

He moved back to look at Mickey and said, “C’mon.” He took Mickey’s hand and brought him over to the couches. He pushed him down on it and got right to it.

 

He rubbed up against Mickey’s knee before turning around and sitting on Mickey’s lap and moving up and down over his lap. 

 

Ian continued his deliciously torturous grinds on Mickey. He was straddling Mickey’s waist when he breathed heavily in his ear and said, “I can’t wait to get you home and fuck you hard.” Ian ground his hips hard against Mickey’s eliciting a moan out of Mickey.

 

The song ended and Ian moved off of Mickey with a gentle stroke to his thigh.

 

Mickey got up after a moment. He looked up at Ian and said, “You talk to all your customers like that?”

 

“Seeing as though I didn’t charge you for that than you’re not a customer,” Ian pointed out before saying, “Plus I don’t give lap dances anymore.”

 

“Lucky me,” Mickey said with a smirk.

 

“You’re about to get even luckier,” Ian smirked right back.

 

Mickey laughed and shoved Ian playfully. Ian got his things and soon enough they were leaving the club.

 

 

As they exited the club Ian pulled Mickey over to the side. He pushed Mickey up against the wall gently. He looked him in the eyes before bringing his hand up to cup Mickey’s jaw. Ian ran his thumb over Mickey’s bottom lip before leaning down and kissing him on the lips. Mickey reached out and pulled Ian up against him, fists in his shirt. Ian moaned at being so close to Mickey, which allowed Mickey to slip his tongue inside of his mouth. 

 

 

When they parted they were both a little breathless. Ian rested his forehead against Mickey’s and said, “Been wanting to do that for so long.”

 

“What took you so long?” Mickey asked.

 

Ian looked Mickey in the eyes and said, “I have no fucking idea.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: 'The Good Life', my tumblr prompt series, and this au's series.  
> Will let you know when I am taking prompts again :D


End file.
